


The Muggle Girl

by Bittodeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Dark, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Muggles, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pain, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Voldemort's idea of a reward isn't to Draco's taste.TRIGGER WARNING for very dark content, read at your own risks.





	The Muggle Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to let the dark things out - and I hadn't planned on posting this at first. But I figured I could write to get those dark things out of my head, and others may not. This is my offering to you. Get the dark things out.

Draco was sitting very straight in his seat, trying not to show how frightened he was. Cold sweat rolled down his spine, and it had since the very moment the Dark Lord had summoned him. Now he was sitting in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, with said Dark Lord in the opposite armchair. The man’s red, slit eyes were as unsettling as ever, and his heart was still beating madly. Being stared at by Voldemort didn’t really help things – nor having a big snake slithering around the room.

“I have made you come to compliment you”, Voldemort said, his voice high and cold – it was like hearing someone drag a chalk stick on a blackboard, and it made every one of his nerves sting. “You brilliantly accomplished the mission I gave you, and I believe you deserve a reward.”

That did nothing to ease his nerves, quite the opposite, in fact. He gulped and bent his head.

“Thank you, my lord. You’re being too kind.”

Following a cue Draco didn’t see, the door opened and a large, burly Death Eater walked in. He was holding a girl by her hair and she was gasping in pain, holding her own scalp in fear it might tear off. Draco dug his fingernails into the armrests to stop himself from wincing at the sight.

“Drop her, Lestrange”, the Dark Lord said, and the Death Eater let the girl crumple to the floor, bowing before he exited the room.

Draco couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. She was young, though a bit older than him, probably, and wore tattered jeans and a shirt. Her long chestnut hair fell over her shoulders and down her back, she had startling blue eyes and pale skin. He couldn’t remember ever seeing her – which could only mean one thing: she was either a Muggleborn who had been hiding, or a Muggle.

She breathed deeply, regaining her breath, before looking up. She was probably scared to death – Draco knew that he was, and yet he was the one being thanked. There was a thin smile on Lord Voldemort’s lips as he looked at them.

“I know your mission didn’t leave you much time to court beautiful witches, and thought it was a shame that you should be deprived the pleasure of a woman’s body.” He looked at the girl, who was eyeing him carefully. If she was afraid, she wasn’t showing it. “Stand up, girl”, he spat out to her.  
“Do I look like a dog?” she retorted, and was immediately hit by a Crucio.  
“Behave, girl. We don’t want you to be in a bad shape, you wouldn’t make a great gift then.”

She was panting after screaming herself hoarse, and glared at Voldemort, who simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He peered into her face, grabbed her chin and turned her head to Draco.

“She’s a Muggle”, the Dark Lord said, “still, quite fiery. An untouched girl to sate your needs.”

His long, white fingers brushed her hair out of her face and Draco saw something akin to resignation in her eyes. She had lost the desire to fight off, simply to protect herself. He knew it was a bad idea. He’d seen how it was – compliant Muggles, Imperiused ones, laying on the table in the dining room as all those who wanted had their turn with them. They rarely lasted the evening. He thought that was a small mercy on them. Objectively, she would simply be one more added to the list.

She muttered something, and Draco’s heart stopped. Voldemort was going to kill her for speaking out of turn, he was sure of that.

“What is it, girl? I didn’t hear you.”  
“I said you have no proof I’m a virgin”, she repeated, staring at him.

He could see her trembling from all her limbs, yet she was facing Voldemort and staring at him like she was his equal. A cold smile stretched his lips.

“There are Dark spells to know those things”, he replied, and to Draco’s surprise, she didn’t drop dead. “I know no one has taken their pleasure with you. Or are you implying I’m making a worthless gift?”

She pressed her lips, and wisely didn’t reply. His fingernail ran along her cheek and she flinched. Draco didn’t dare to move.

“My Lord”, he finally said, “it’s too much, I can’t…”

Voldemort’s eyes darted back to him.

“Isn’t she to your taste? I thought she would be, but if I’m mistaken…” he grinned, his hand dropping to her hip and squeezing it “then say so and I’ll keep her to myself.”

His head was buzzing with fear already, but the idea of the non-longer human lord defiling this girl made his stomach lurch.

“Or maybe you’re afraid you wouldn’t know what to do?” Voldemort mused.

A snap of his wand, and the girl’s clothes vanished. She didn’t startle and didn’t cry out, like she couldn’t care much about that. Draco had absolutely no idea what was going through her head. Maybe she was crazy. Then his eyes dropped on her breasts – round, full boobs with dark, pinkish nipples. They swayed as she moved, crossing her arms under them to state her dissatisfaction. Draco thought it was quite surreal, as he looked lower. She had a proportionate form, a narrower waist and wide hips, long, muscular legs with just enough fat on them to make him think she had to be very soft. Between her legs was a nest of dark curls, a shade or two darker than her hair. There was supposed to be his prize.

“You know, either you get on with it and then I can go, or I just go through that door and go back home.”

Draco looked into her eyes, startled by her words. That was the moment he realized this was all just an act. She was putting on this brave front not to crumble. She was probably desperate and completely frightened, and here he was gawking at her.

“Actually”, Voldemort intervened, “it’s either you take her or I find you another gift and take her to myself. I don’t like to share my toys much.”

As he said so, he pulled her to him and cupped a hand around her breast. His skin was shockingly white against hers, and yet she was quite pale. Or rather, slowly turning to grey as he flicked a nipple, his red eyes staring at her. Draco didn’t know what to do – either way, she was condemned.

“I don’t think I’d like it much with someone who seems to have no desire for me”, he finally settled on saying – which was true, despite what his hard dick told.

Voldemort stared at him and flicked his wand again, and something seemed to shift in the girl’s attitude. Her eyes looked a bit hazy as her arms fell back to her side.

“I’m starting to think you really don’t want her, and yet your body seems to say otherwise”, Voldemort said, a hint of anger in his voice. “Come here, girl”, he added, extending a hand to her.

She grabbed it, her fingers trembling slightly, and he pulled her into his lap, an arm behind her back, the other snaking up her thigh, between her legs. She was staring at the Dark Lord, fright in her eyes, along with something else – something akin to desire. There was a shark intake of breath, and Draco knew without really seeing it that Voldemort fingers were doing something between her thighs.

“Muggles are so easy”, the Dark Lord crooned. “Look at that little bitch, dripping in my lap.”

Draco didn’t know precisely _what_ exactly he was doing, but the girl’s eyes fluttered shut, her lips slightly open as she panted. It was an expression he had never seen – and he wanted more of it.

“Ah, so it was her pleasure you were interested in”, Voldemort said again. “I should have known – I might have forgotten what it’s like to be a young boy”, he sighed. “The others are so easily satisfied, as long as they have a slick hole to stick it in…”

Somehow his words felt like they were even more obscene than his actions, and Draco cringed inwardly. He _wanted_ her now. He wanted to drop to his knees and taste this bittersweet pleasure his lord was coaxing out of her. He wanted to sink into her warmth and, perhaps, feel alive and safe again. He just wanted to relieve some of the ache in his pants.

“Come here, don’t be shy”, the Dark Lord said with a smirk, as if this was all a very funny game. “Come take a look… Have a taste…”

He pulled his hand from between her legs and shifted her in his lap, her legs falling apart on each side of his thighs, her head dropping back on his shoulders, her body heaving with the pleasure coursing forcefully through her veins. Like this, Draco could see her sex perfectly – the full, fleshy glistening clit, the open, fluttering cunt that seemed to be only waiting for him. The heady scent of desire was making him a bit dizzy. A white, bony finger went to his pink prize, dragging over it, dipping slightly into the quivering hole, and she jolted. He watched, entranced and revolted, as Voldemort put his soiled fingers to his mouth. Licking her slick from his hand. She was _his_ , he’d won her fair and square when he accomplished his mission, and no one was taking his prize away from him. He dropped to his knees, pushing his robes aside to fist his hard cock, and went for her.

“That’s it”, Voldemort said in a hiss that sounded almost playful.

But he couldn’t care anymore, he was quickly getting close and he wasn’t done _devouring_ her. Licking and biting softly and sucking, all to feel her scream and hear her cry out. He wanted _more_. She would have crushed his head between her thighs, had she not been held by the Dark Lord. Instead, she was writhing and moaning loudly, until she came with a cry of ecstasy, tightening on his tongue, and her taste filled his mouth and suddenly he was coming in his own hand, panting loudly. Somewhere, Voldemort was cackling madly.

His mind slowly came back and he pulled away, suddenly disgusted with himself. He couldn’t believe he’d sunk so low that he’d accepted this monstrous present.

“Thank you for your present, my Lord”, he said, sitting back in his armchair. “I don’t feel like I’m worthy of taking a virgin yet”, he added, to justify his sudden lack of interest. With the edge of the pleasure, he’d regained a clear mind – and he really wanted to puke.  
“Aren’t you?” Voldemort said softly. “Well that’s too bad, I guess we’ll have to find you another one for when you’ll be worthy.” He paused. “I guess I’ll have a little treat, then.”

Draco realized his spidery white hands were still roaming on the girl’s body, making her twitch under his touch. She lifted her head, enough to meet Draco’s eyes. _I hate you_ , her eyes said. _I hate myself too_ , he replied in the same way. He just couldn’t take any more of this. He was already losing himself.

There was a grunt and the girl jolted, crying out – and for the first time real words fell from her mouth, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was pleading for mercy, her voice heart-breaking, and Draco just wanted it all to stop, he didn’t want hear her cries – _please, please you’re hurting me, you are too big for me, please, please, just stop, it hurts_ – but she was being so loud and his eyes dropped not to see her face twisted in agony anymore, and there was something more than simple pain in her eyes, there was betrayal and disgust. Only to realize why she was crying like this and catch himself before he ran out of his seat, the sight of Voldemort’s prick sliding in and out her making him feel sick. He bit his lip not to shed a tear.

_I can’t do any of this. I have to get out of here._

He stood up, grabbed the girl’s hands and pulled her to him. She stumbled into his chest, her thighs showing red scratched where the Dark Lord had held her too tightly.

“You are disgusting”, he spat out to a stunned Voldemort before he Apparated both of them away, getting through his family’s wards safely.

He held the girl tight in his arms as he fell on the ground with a vague idea of where they were. He could hear people coming out running, and he didn’t care if he was crying just as much as she was. He looked up to see Potter staring at them.

“Please”, he said through his tears, “help.”


End file.
